What Happened? A Once Upon an Awesome Time extra
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: Arizona tells Callie what happened in the cabin in her story. For anyone reading OUaAT, I was going for smut but my smut tends to be fluff but I'm still not adding it as a chapter to the Story. It's just a little fun extra with no plot, can be read without knowing whats going on


**A/N** Just a little appendix type thing to go with Once Upon an Awesome Time. I really wanted to keep the Story T rated so this is just some pointless "fun" cause hey it's me, no plot so it tells no secrets about the main story just a little nonsense, I needed a little break from plots so here you go.

Same set up as Once, Canon C/A in italics and story C/A normal type. Thank you too Zoe as usual, wouldn't post without her. I hope you enjoy x

All mistakes are mine and spellcheckers (Zoe's when she lets them sneak past her) but they do escape sometimes so I apologise if they do. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer thing: I don't own any of the Grey's characters or any film/TV programmes that I will borrow. I promise to put them back unharmed.

* * *

"_Oh I so want to know what happened in that cabin?" Callie giggled as she watched her wife appear in the sitting room looking rather pleased with herself._

"_Oh I thought you'd be listening, but really YANG! I suggest you leave I'm gonna show my wife the true meaning of 'shiver me timbers'." Arizona smiled smugly toward Callie before turning and stepping into their room, knowing full well Callie would be there in seconds._

_Callie looked to the cardio surgeon then to her half finished drink which she promptly downed; instead of going around the furniture she took the short cut over it._

"_Yeah Cristina erm can you lock up…thank you, night!" Callie hastily got to the room and slammed the door behind her…._

* * *

_After the door slammed shut Callie looked around the empty room in confusion as her wife was nowhere to be seen. She smiled when she heard Cristina's voice in the other room and then the shuffle of her movement as she made her way to the door. She couldn't make out what was being said through the wall, but she knew Yang well enough that whatever it was, she didn't need to hear her to know that it was some sort of insult. When she heard the front door close with a bang and then the lock clatter as it secured, she sighed happily as the noise resounded through the walls. _

_Callie made her way further into the vacant room, there was only one place that Arizona could be and as she made her way toward the en-suite her smile grew when she heard her wife hum a merry little tune as one of her favourite sounds of water hitting the bottom of the tub played percussion to the sound leaving her wife's lips._

"_What are you doing?" Callie asked in a sing song voice through her smile as she leant against the frame of the door. She watched as her wife poured some green minty concoction into the water and as it mixed with it she smiled as the intoxicating smell filled the small room._

"_Well Callie, I thought that rather apparent…I'm running a bath!" Arizona bent over the side of the bath to run her hand through the water creating more bubbles. She bit her lip trying to stifle the giggle that was threatening to escape when she heard the whimper leave her wife's lips as she knew that Callie was now concentrating on her ass. She knew exactly what she was doing to the Brunette, teasing was part of the fun, a wound up Callie…yeah it would definitely be worth the wait._

"_Erm Yes, yes I can see that Arizona but, you tricked me into getting rid of Yang…you promised me a sexy story!" Callie crossed her arms across her chest, "Or at least the sex part!" _

"_Yes Callie I did promise you a story, didn't I…but that would be a bedtime story and well…" Arizona trailed off before finally she turned and faced the pissed looking face of her wife, before she slyly looked over to the clock on the wall. "It's clearly not bedtime yet, is it?" Arizona smirked as Callie straightened._

"_So if you had no intention right now, why did you make Yang leave?" Callie huffed, as she started to show signs of her I'm about to have a tantrum look. Pouting and stamping feet, the full child routine. Arizona worked with kids and apparently sometimes Callie was worse than the children she had to tend to._

"_Nuh uh! I think you'll find it was YOU that made Yang leave, I merely suggested she did" Arizona tested the water and turned off the taps before she turned to face her wife again who had her brow's raised in disbelief. Callie could tell that her wife was in a playful mood and the thought of it although it drove her to distraction turned her on immensely. _

"_Arizona!" Callie was soon staring at her wife, mouth open as the blonde moved toward her and started to seductively unzip her own trousers and slowly she let her long toned legs glide out of them effortlessly._

"_I tell you what let's play a game, I bet you that I can remove your clothes without using my hands and…" Arizona's smirk was wiped from her face as Callie hurriedly removed her top, letting it drop in a heap on the floor at her feet. It was very quickly joined by the rest of Callie's clothing before Arizona had even managed to comprehend what was happening, the naked brunette made her way to meet the surprised blonde in the centre of the room._

"_Ta da? You win; you removed my clothes without using your hands." Callie smiled triumphantly as she lifted the hem of Arizona's shirt and lifted it over her head her blonde hair quickly rested back onto the now naked shoulders._

"_Yes I see that, but you never let me finish!" Callie's face dropped as she watched the smirk re-appear back on Arizona's face. "You see if you won I was going to let you do whatever you wanted to do right now. But since I won, my rules and you're not allowed to touch…get in the bath Callie!" _

"_That's not fair!" Callie managed to gulp out and then pout, she couldn't help herself clench as the jolt of arousal rushed straight to her core when she heard the tone in Arizona's voice._

"_Callie. Get in the bath, sit back, arms on the handles and if you touch…I ssssstoppp!" Arizona emphasised the last word and pointed over to the bath. Once Callie obeyed she began to take the last of the material from her body, making sure to do it slowly as her wife watched her with pleading eyes. Callie tried to keep her face straight she knew this was going to be torture but oh so good at the same time._

_Once removed of her clothes Arizona lowered herself into the large tub, the bubbles swirled around her as she made her way to face Callie. As she made herself comfortable she straddled the brunette's hips. Both women's breath hitched as their centres made contact. _

"_Oh God…Whahhh what are you doing?" Callie clenched her teeth together and grabbed the edge of the tub tighter as Arizona cheekily ground down harder. Callie tried not to grab the woman by the hips and help with her movement._

"_I'm going to tell you your story now but remember no touching. I feel you and I stop and I go finish this in the other room and I hide your batteries." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear before kissing just behind it and down her neck making sure to keep her movement on Callie's centre going agonisingly slowly, she smiled as she heard the whimpering come from her wife. Callie's knuckles were growing white with strain as she held tightly to the bath's side telling her brain to keep her hands there._

_Arizona's plan was to whisper the sex scene to her wife as she continued to tease her, she had no intention of stopping even if Callie did lose control but she loved a wound up Callie and she knew Callie would be too afraid that she would stop. Callie wanted a story, it didn't mean she had to play fairly. _

"_Okay so, we were here." Arizona continued to whisper in her wife's ear._

"_You murderer, you took my love from me…she had done nothing, and I am here for justice…"_

* * *

Arizona cried out, she had tried to keep her emotions in check but when she heard Nefarious teasing laugh she was shocked when he lifted his head up and took Arizona's lips with his. The knife cut lightly into the skin below as Arizona recoiled back with a gasp and ripped off the mask.

"Calliope…"

"If you desire…" Callie was cut off when Arizona's lips locked with hers in heated passion. Tongues duelled as the two got lost in each other's mouths. Arizona tried to climb on top of the still seated Pirate but the size of the stupid dress got in the way, to her annoyance. Callie laughed as she actually heard the blonde growl in frustration.

"Your stupid man, made me get into the damn thing…Callie, what are you doing?" Arizona watched as the brunette pushed her back and reached into the side of her boot pulling out a sharp knife before she stood.

"Stay very still." Callie asked.

Arizona watched wide eyed as Callie ran the blade down the side of the tight corset bodice, stitches pinging as she went. Arizona grabbed the dress before it fell, feeling very self-conscious about being naked. The look Callie was giving her though did nothing but send a wave of moisture straight to her core. Callie moved closer and removed the blonde hair that covered Arizona's neck before gently kissing and the sucking the on display skin, one hand stayed in her hair gently pulling her head to the side allowing Callie better access to it, the other gently brushed down her naked back, drawing random shapes between her shoulder blades.

"Oh God…Callie sssht!" Arizona felt herself melt even more into the touch as she felt Callie's teeth graze the skin before she sucked it into her mouth hard, leaving a mark. When Callie heard the moan leave the blondes mouth she moved her kisses and nips down the soft skin to Arizona's collarbone where she then stopped and looked back to the beautiful face that she had been sure she would not see again in this life.

"Kiss me…Callie; please can you just be kissing me now?" Arizona blew out, her breath hitched as she felt Callie push the dress out of her hands and down her body.

"If you desire." Callie smiled as she took one look at Arizona, watching her breasts move with the heavy breathing. Her on display her nipples hardened as the cool air hit them and Callie quickly moved onto the woman, removing the last of the under garments as she tasted the other woman's lips and tongue and began to move the woman backwards. Arizona snatched at Callie's shirt and blindly pulled at it, no time to unbutton she ripped the material from her body revealing Callie's bound chest. As Arizona's back hit the wall by the bed Callie lowered herself enough to take a nipple into her mouth as the other felt the nip and pinch of Callie's fingers.

"Oh god that feels so good." Arizona tried not to get lost in the feeling Callie was creating in her as her fingers clumsily undid the bindings around Callie's chest. When released of her restrictions, Callie straightened and again took Arizona's mouth with hers as she felt Arizona's fingers try to undo the buckle on her belt. Taking two fingers Callie teased the entrance to Arizona's sex and when she felt that they slide easily through she took no time at all pushing them in slowly and deep before withdrawing them slightly before pushing deep again. Arizona in that moment forgot what she was attempting to do and just began to get lost in the feelings Callie provoked.

"Dear god, please…mmm that feels…" Callie continued to push deep, slowing her movements in and out but making sure to keep her fingers moving ever so slightly when inside making sure she hit that spongy area every time. Callie continued to build this rhythm up, she brought her thumb up to circle Arizona's now pulsing clit.

"Calliope…I'm so close, I'm going to…Please don't stop, don't…" Callie in hearing this stilled her fingers deep inside the blonde, her own thigh pushing her hand in deeper. Callie kept her thumb rotating her lover's clit, but kept her fingers still as she could feel Arizona's walls clench around them, tighter as she continued to work the pulsing nerve.

"Callie, please I need you…" When Callie heard her plea she had decided that enough time had passed as Arizona's walls were tight around her fingers. She kept her fingers deep but moved the tops of her fingers in a come here motion quickly. Arizona felt that warm feeling rush at her sex, it washed over her as she finally let her body release and let go.

"I'm coming Callie, oh god I'm coming…"

* * *

"_Baby do you need to come yet?" Arizona teased in Callie's ear, as she felt the brunette nod her head in agreement. Arizona was actually quite surprised at how well her wife did in behaving herself and doing what she was told. When she looked at Callie's hands she bit her lip when she realised how tight the brunette had been holding on to the handles trying not to give in and touch the tantalising skin on display._

"_Okay baby since you've been really, really good let's take this to the bedroom and you can get your reward cause the waters starting to get cold and your nipples aren't just that way because I've been teasing you." Arizona smiled sweetly as she heard the dirty laugh leave Callie's mouth. She loved that sound her wife could make. _

_Callie watched as her wife stood in-front of her, water droplets running down her body. Callie zoned in on one of the run-away drops and quickly knelt up before her wife could step out of the tub. Holding firmly onto Arizona's ass Callie positioned her so that she had her back to the tiled wall, Arizona gasped as the cold tile attacked her senses as Callie continued to lick and kiss water droplets off her body._

"_Cal…Calliope wwwha what are you doing?" Arizona managed to breathe out, the cold instantly sending goose-bumps throughout her body. She felt Callie begin to kiss up her body stopping at one of the now very pebbled nipples to run her tongue around its edges, Callie quickly shoved two fingers deep inside her very soaked wife without even a warning. The noise Arizona realised at the sudden intrusion was music to Callie's ears and just spurred her on, pushing deeper and harder into the vast amount of moisture._

"_I'm taking my reward baby, you don't think you can wind me up that much and get away Scot free. I want you, I want to feel you clench around my fingers. Moan for me, feel me fill you…I want to feel your body shake when you come for me." Callie brought her fingers nearly all of the way out before pushing them back through her wife's clenching core. "I can feel you tighten around my fingers." The moans of pleasure continued to pass the blondes lips._

"_Oh Callie, Fuck baby!" the continued deep penetrating rhythm that Callie had built up continued to beat into Arizona's soaked centre, she tried her best to concentrate on staying upright but the pleasure was all consuming and Callie could tell that her wife's legs were about to give out._

_Slowing her movements until she was about to bring her fingers from the hot, warm and very very wet sex Callie added another finger and pushed three digits slowly and deeply into her wife's tight entrance and kept them there. Taking her wife's mouth with hers, Callie made sure that her naked body was now tightly pressed into her wife giving her the extra support as well as helping Callie keep her hand deep with the help of her thigh._

"_Please…I, god…I need…" Arizona begged into her wife's mouth, Callie continued to kiss as she moved her thumb to Arizona's pulsing clit rubbing gentle circled motions building up that tantalising friction. All the while Arizona's walls continued to clench around Callie's stilled fingers, tighter at every clench a sure sign that Arizona would soon release. _

"_Oh Callie, I'm so close…Please, please oh baby…" Arizona started to whimper, and that's when Callie continued her movement on the blonde's clit but added to her actions moving her fingers deep inside her. Arizona couldn't control her body as it moved with the brunettes ministrations, working her body up into a frenzy of what could only be described as fire across her centre as that intoxicating twitching feeling started._

"_Callie…I'm coming don't you stop, oh god I'm…that's me, I'm coming baby…oh god!" Arizona's body started convulsing as she screamed out her release, she felt that moment's panic when you think you're going to have an accident and then turns into complete and utter bliss as the walls contract and that heat spreads out like the tide._

_Once Callie felt the contractions start she had stilled her fingers wanting to feel everything, she loved that feeling knowing that she did that. When she felt the contractions had ceased she slowly brought her fingers from her wife's now sexually hazed body as the blonde slumped into her lover. _

"_Wow…em, yeah well that wasn't how I had envisaged that going!" Arizona managed to giggle out through hitched breathing. "Can we get to bed now so I can take care of you?" _

"_Seriously, it's not going to take long after all that teasing and then how wound up doing that to you has got me… 'POW' is not the word for it." Callie mimicked an explosion with her hands before letting out a throaty laugh. "And after that I need to come very fricken quickly."_

"_Well, you…me…bed and my very very talented tongue have a date then." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she made to get up and then sat back down looking up at her confused wife._

"_Erm, you might want to make your way through there, I'll be with you in a minute…apparently you…yeah, jelly legged!" Arizona shrugged and crossed her legs as she watched her very naked and wet wife get out the tub, grab two towels, pass her one before laughing as she exited the room._

"_The Torres method is that good that I FUCKED YOU jelly legged, I AM AWESOME!" Arizona heard Callie shout from the bedroom. Never one to be beaten Arizona mumbled under her breath._

"_Oh it sooooooooo on Torres!" _


End file.
